


Broken little mess

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Child Loss, Emetophobia, F/M, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: Michael Stones life has never been quite perfect and after an incident on prom night it's about to get even more complicated.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Broken little mess

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a AU series I have going. Throw back to fresh out of High School Michaela. 
> 
> Trigger warnings apply: Blood, Sickness, Miscarriage,loss of a child, emetophobia, Tokophobia

Prom night had been one of the most special night's of Michaela's life so far, after the dance she and Jared had spent the night together for the first time. He'd booked a hotel for them and made the night all about her, sure it was both of their first times but both had always known they wanted each other. Now she was waiting for graduation, and preparing for college.

Prom night had been around a month ago and since around two weeks after she'd felt a little off. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but something didn't feel right, the tiredness seemed to cling to her and the aches she felt didn't seem right but she kept quiet, she didn't want to worry anyone. It was probably just growing pains.

Three times so far this week Michaela had woken up feeling nauseous and ended up sitting on the bathroom floor, she'd convinced that this was due to a bug that was going around but the was a slight niggle in the back of her mind. Something she should have been more aware of. Did she and Jared use protection? If they did could they be sure it hadn't split? She'd heard stories about that happening. After throwing up for what seemed like the eighth time that morning she finally managed to settle her stomach enough to get off the floor and try to make plans for the day.

Rubbing her head she showered trying to shake the idea from her mind, she'd been stressed that could be another reason for the sickness, but she also knew she'd missed her period. And for the most part, she'd always was on time. Great. Maybe she'd call Evie and Lourdes to meet her at the mall. The was only one way of finding an answer for this for sure. She was a screw up she should have learned, should have at least taken precautions herself.

Finally, after a long shower, she dressed in something comfy for the day, a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a loose fit jumper, before texting Evie and Lourdes. "Emergency....meet me at the mall, need help". She grabbed her car keys and the purse before heading out. Sure she still lived with her parent's but now she was an adult they didn't ask too many questions knowing they got more out of her when they let her come to them.

Evie messaged and said she wasn't able to come as she was doing something with her parent's that was fine she understood. She replied back saying that was fine and headed to meet Lourdes, dragging her towards the CVS pharmacy, she grabbed two tests and paid for them. The nerves bubbling as she headed out and spoke softly to Lourdes as they headed towards the mall bathroom.

"I'm two weeks late, tired all the time and thought I had a stomach bug but ...I'm pretty sure I might be pregnant". She sighed softly as she opened the boxes and slid into one of the stalls both had the same time on them. That was a lot easier for them. She did what was needed and set the timer on her phone and opened the stall door so Lourdes and her could talk while they waited.

They spoke softly about what they were doing after graduation with collage and working towards future life goals. Her lip was bitten she had so many plans, so many things she wanted to do with her life and sure her brother might have had Cal and Olive when he was eighteen but she wanted to join the police force and needed to train for the academy, this could ruin her life.

When the timer went off on her phone she jumped slightly, well now it was time to see what was going on. She bit her lip and looked down at both tests. F*ck she mumbled softly as she glanced down, both tests strongly showed that she was in fact pregnant. She had no idea what she was going to do. " H..how do I tell Jared...My Parent's?" She asked as she started to cry. This was a mistake. And one she wasn't sure how to fix.

After stashing the tests in her bag she washed her hands and face to try and stop the tears and get herself together. They could work this out later, the was a million thoughts in her head, she wasn't sure that Jared would want to be with her. He had his own life to lead, and if she was honest, she didn't want a child, she couldn't her life was messy as it was and this was just another screw up in an endless list of ones for her.

Back home a few hours later she curled on her bed trying to think about how to tell Jared, how do you even start a conversation like that. They'd not spoken much about the future apart from going to the academy,they both had signed up as soon as it was possible for them to do so. Her eyes closed as she pressed call on Jared's number. She needed to see him, she couldn't put this off the sooner she told him the sooner they would be able to sort and fix this mess.

When he arrived she let him in and took him upstairs, her parent's didn't mind him being in her room or them being alone, they were trusted. How on earth was this news going to go down with them, after all they already had one child who had children straight out of highschool, let alone having two. She sat down on the bed bitting her lip as she looked down at her hands, trying not to cry this wasn't something that she expected. Her voice barely above a whisper not looking at him she couldn't she didn't want to see how disapointed his was. "I...we're expecting....I'm Pregnant Jared..".

The two sat in silence for a while, Jared's arms wrapped around Mick as she cried, they didn't know what to do but he had promised to be with her for whatever she wanted to do. He wasn't going to abandon her. He was going to help her through whatever it was she chose to do. He held her as they fell asleep unsure on where the future was going to have in store for them.

For the next week or so she contemplated how to tell her parent's she'd managed to get to see a nurse who had confirmed the pregnancy and given her booklets on her options and wished her the best of luck. She was so unsure on what to do but at least she had her friends and Jared. Together they'd work this out. Make it through and try and focus on the next stage. She really didn't want to be a mother, she wasn't mature enough, she couldn't bring a child into her messy life.

Sitting in her room watching her niece and nephew in the back yard with her older brother she smiled, they had come for a visit and while she wanted to spend time with them, the pain she was in wasn't helping. It felt like cramps and she was trying not to cry. Looking it up the was two possibilities. Water infection, that was possible while pregnant, or she was miscarrying. She'd called Jared and he was on the way to pick her up to take her to the ER.

The pain had increased by the time that Jared got there and she'd started to lightly bleed to. She explained to her mother that she was going to the ER for an issue but not what the issue was and slid into his car, her tears falling " I..I think I'm Loosing the baby" she whispered softly. Her hand resting on her side. She'd not spoken much on what she'd wanted but right now emotions were high.

At the maternity unit , the explained what was going on to the lead nurse and they were lead into a little private room where they did a few tests and confirmed what she had feared, they wanted to keep her in for a while, just to keep check on her with her being so young, not all women were able to fully complete the cycle by themselves and needed a helping hand. Jared held Mick's hand as he settled at her side, pressing a soft kiss to her head. Both were crying, for the loss of what might have been and for the unspoken bond that would forever tie them.


End file.
